Heart Stops Beating
by Ligeia333
Summary: 8 years after the death of Voltamort Ron has tried to break the chains that bind him to his past. 8 years after he lost some of the most important people in his life, he’s trying to rebuild his life with his American girlfriend in Muggle London. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Heart Stops Beating.

8 years after the death of Voltamort Ron has tried to break the chains that bind him to his past. 8 years after he lost some of the most important people in his life, he's trying to rebuild his life with his American girlfriend in Muggle London. But can Ron break his chains? And will his girlfriend stay by his side?

Warning: May contain some or more of the fallowing: violence, sex, alcohol usage, slash, crude humor, and adult situations. I am not J.K. Rowling, and only own two of these characters (Tristan and Lori.)

Author's Note: I put my mp3 on random and wrote down the first 13 songs. I built my chapters (in order) around each song and how it made me feel, or what it made me think of. The name of each song & and the "story" behind it is at the beginning of each chapter. Again, I only own two of these characters, and I am not J.K. Rowling. I wish I could be that cool, but sadly, no.

Song: "Lithium" by Evanescence: Sorrow, relationship problems.

AN: Bear with me people, this is my first Harry Potter fan fic. Please tell me how I'm doin'.

Chapter One: Boxers, Coffee, and angst.

Tristan's P.O.V. London Flat 7:15 am.

The sheets were chains that bound me to my urge to sleep, caressing and soothing my tired mind like the arms of a lover.

But soon I caught the aroma of a long-time mistress and I couldn't resist her charms. Oh my sweet, sweet coffee!

I clumsily climbed out of our four poster bed. "Just like we had at Hogwarts!" Ronnie had exclaimed rather loudly when we bought it. Needless to say, everyone in the store turned to glare at us, for what do we Muggles know of the wizarding world?

I looked around the room for clothing. White tank top and….??? Outside, London sings her urban song. His boxers will have to do. Emerald green silk. What the hell was he thinking when he bought these???

Ron was already at the table, fully dressed and showered and (after last night's fight and angry sex) only looked slightly rumpled.  
"Made you coffee."

" And that's why I love you." I said jokingly, pouring myself a cup and savoring my morning java. I looked him up and down. Dress shirt. Slacks. "You working today?"

"Sadly enough." He looked dejected. Unbelievably sad and distant.

I walked over to him and sat on his lap. "Look. You said you were sorry. And really, it wasn't your fault. None of it was your fault." I ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

He told me when we met he had problems with relationships. He told me he'd lost someone very dear to him. When we started falling in love and talking about "forever", he told me everything.

About his large family. About the "Boy Who Lived", and how he befriended him. About platform 9 ¾. About school.

"Why would anyone name a school after bumpy pork?"

He didn't think it was funny.

His past just started pouring forth from his mouth. Eventually he got to Voltamort. And the war. And those he had lost. Why he's always on edge. Always afraid of loss.

And now he's afraid of losing me.

"I know, I just--- I could have saved her!" his eyes were on fire with self hatred.

"No, Ron, stop! There's nothing any of you could have done." I smoothed his furrowed brow with my palm.

"I've got to go." he hefted me up with him and sat me back down in his empty seat before I could even protest.

He rushed to the door.

I ran to the window above the kitchen sink, threw it open, and yelled "I'll make this better Ron! I swear it!"

He didn't look up.

He just waved in acknowledgment as he disappeared into the subway tunnel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Booze, Rock, and Rain.

SONG: "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus: It's carefree and childlike in it's pure love and innocence.

Tristan's POV Rolling Stone London HQ 8:55 am.

"Don't you have an interview today?" I asked Lori.

We were crammed into our tiny cubicle. Lori gets to interview celebrities. I write opinion pieces. Sometimes I like to live vicariously through her work.

"Nope. I just have to transfer last weeks interview from tape to paper." She didn't look up from her typing.

"Ron and I are having problems." I blurted out.

Lori knows all about Ron being a wizard. Crazy thing is: when I told her---she believed me. Didn't even ask questions. Seems she has a cousin that went to Hogwarts.

"About the--"

"Yeah." I cut her off.

We sat in awkward silence for the rest of the morning. At lunch we made small talk. We've been awkward around each other ever since our business trip to New York last year.

I went home early, hoping to find Ron there on his lunch break.

He wasn't.

Ron's POV. The Three Broomsticks 6:38 pm

"You do know," Harry led in careful, "that Tris was right, right?"

I didn't want to answer him. I know, deep down, that there was nothing I could have done. And I know that something like that could never happen to Tristan. But when you've lost so many people who you loved more than the world, you develop a fear.

I shrugged. "I'm just so scared---"

"I know." He interrupted. "But if you don't let go of what happened that night---you're going to lose the girl all over again.

Ron's POV cont. London Flat 8:47 pm

"What's all this about?"

As soon as I'd walked through the front door, Tristan was there with a couple of beers.

She sauntered over to me and handed me a beer. "I'm going to get you drunk and take advantage of you." she said jokingly.

"Seriously." I was smirking. She always knew how to do this to me.

She set down her beer and took my face in her hands "Ronald Bilius Weasley, I love you and I will do anything to ease your mind," She kissed me gently, yet passionately, then pulled back. "Now that all the mushy stuff is out of the way, " she let go of my face and picked her beer bottle back up "lets get shitfaced."

Later: 12:32 am.

"Let's go dancing!" She said between giggles. Her goal of getting us both happy and messed up had long since been achieved.

"Where are we going to go? Clubs must be closed by now."

"But I want to go dahn-sing, Ronald!" She said with a big flourish; arms stretched out--almost knocking over empty pizza boxes.

We both giggled.

"C'mon!!!" She grabbed my hands and pulled me off the couch.

"Where are we going, Tris?"

"Dahn-sing, Darling!"

We dashed out of our flat and up the fire escape onto the roof. It was raining lightly and somewhere in the night MCR's "Welcome To The Black Parade" was playing.

She noticed too.

"Perfect!" Her face was the perfect embodiment of child-like exuberance. She took me by the waist. "May I?"

We danced out in the rain for the better part of an hour.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: More boxers and coffee---a little less angst.

SONG: "So Cold" by Crossfade: Apologizing, repentance.

Tristan's POV London Flat 8:48 am

It was still raining when I woke up, but this time the sun was shining.

It was unbelievably humid in our flat. We came in last night freezing and merely peeled off the wet clothes and cranked up the heater. The pillows were damp from our wet hair.

I looked over at Ron. As handsome as he is fully awake, he is glorious sleeping. I kissed is closed eyes and climbed quietly from bed. I threw on a long tee and a pair of panties and went in search of coffee.

Ron's POV 9:15 am

I felt full and happy. A little buzzed, but full and happy for the first time in such a long time. Last night was really the first time I'd cut loose since...Well, at least seventh year.

Dancing drunk in the rain, then making love soggy under covers that stick to you like cobwebs. Who else but Tristan would cut loose with such moderate abandon? It's just the kind of thing she'd do. I'd never do something like that without some sort of prodding. It's amazing Tristan could even fall in love with me in the first place.

I opened my eyes to watch her sleep and discovered she was not there.

I pulled on my boxers and by the smell of coffee, I knew where to find her.

She was sitting at the table, her hair wild and curly. Her Avenged Sevenfold tee exposing her thighs. She made smoke rings with her mentholated cigarette and watched the sputtering rain hit the window pane.

"I've never seen you look more beautiful then you do right now."

"I look like shit." She said, stubbing out her cigarette.

I sat in the chair next to her. "I shouldn't've blamed myself. You were right."

"Tell me something I don't know. It's okay. You're headstrong and stubborn. That's what makes you Ron. And "Ron" was who I fell in love with." She put down her coffee and took my hand. "You just need to learn to be a little less hard on yourself."

"Harry said something last night." I said cautiously.

"When did you see Harry?" I could hear the surprise in her voice as much as she tried to make it sound passive.

"He invited me out for a drink."

"Where?"  
"The Three Broomsticks."

She raised a perfectly arched brow. I've tried very hard to distance myself from the wizarding world ever since Voltamort defeat, and very seldom do I go other than to visit the family.

"What did he say?"

"If I don't let go of what happened that night I'm going to lose the girl all over again."

She narrowed her eyes. "Well, I'll have you know Ronald Bilius Weasley, that 'the girl' isn't going anywhere this time. Demented wizards and Dark Lords couldn't drag me away."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Seizing the day

SONG: "Seize the day" by Avenged Sevenfold: Live for today because those you love may not always be around. (Pretty obvious, huh?)

Ron's POV London Flat (in bed) 12:47 am

I don't know how it has happened (if I didn't know for sure she was a muggle, I'd say she's put me under a spell,) but I just feel so much lighter now. It's like I understand something I can't put into words.

It's been a very long time since I've felt...numb. But a good numb. It's hard to explain.

I had my childhood stolen from me. I befriended the famous Harry Potter at the age of 12. From then on I've had to deal with situations most adults would crumble under. I never really had money. Even now, most of the money is made by Tris. So as a child (and even now) all I ever really had were my friends and family. And as a result of that...dependence on all I had. my world stopped turning the night Harry defeated Voltamort. I don't know if I can't remember clearly what happened that night because of the trauma or the concussion I suffered, but all I remember was Hermione losing her wand, and a bright green flash. There was a lot of resulting smoke from the curse, so I couldn't see, but I heard Harry scream, and when the smoke cleared...Harry was holding Hermione's limp body.

And I blacked out.

I came to at St. Mungo's. Mum and Dad were there, as well as the twins, and Charlie and Ginny. Harry was sitting up in the bed next to mine, and across from him, Neville was bent over Luna's bed, her head in a bandage.

That's when I found out...Hermione didn't make it. I never got to tell her how I felt.

Bill and Percy were in critical condition. Bill died later that day, Percy later that week.

So now you see why it's hard for me to "Love freely" as that therapist Tris made me see said.

But now I'm learning to let go.

Because I can't lose the girl again.

Not this time.

Tristan's POV London Flat 9:14 am.

"So you made all the arrangements for today?" I yelled from the bedroom. I was running late and dashing like mad to get dressed.

"Everything's all set!" he called from the kitchen.

"So it'll all be ready when I get home?" I asked, speeding out of our bedroom.

"Yes." He said rolling his eyes.

"And who all's coming?"

"Seamus couldn't make it, but Harry, Neville, and Luna are coming. Any of your friends make it?"

"Just Lori. Jon and Dave have an art show, and Rikki's going with them."  
"Rikki's not an artist. Didn't you get invited to go to that?"

"Yeah, Rikki's going on behalf of me to showcase my paintings and be there if I happen to win anything."  
"Tris! You should go! You've waited for this ever since you were little! Don't worry about the party. I'll handle it."

"No, no, it's alright. I already have everything set up. Besides, Lori would feel really awkward if she didn't have anyone she knew here with her." I grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. "I've got to go. I'm running really late."

Later, 6:15 pm.

When I got home, Ron was waiting for me at the door with a mug of hot apple cider.

"You've done a really great job here, Ronnie!" And this year I meant it. It was really beautiful with lots of black and orange gossamer and tons of candles. A pyromaniac's wet dream just waiting to happen.

"I've got everything ready. Now all we're waiting on is--"

Just then the doorbell rang.

I opened it to an awkward man-child and a wide-eyed wonder. "Neville! Luna! Great to see you again! I've missed you!"

Kisskiss.Hughug.

The next guest to arrive was Harry, whom I've always been close, open, and honest with.

"How's he doin', babe?" He whispered in my ear as we embraced in greeting.

"Great, actually. The change is almost scary." When I pulled away, I could see the relief in his eyes for his friend.

"My interrupting something?"

I turned to face Lori, who'd apparently came in through the cracked door.

"Not at all." I wrapped her in a hug.

"Lori. How's it going?" Harry (always the gentleman) asked, embracing her.

"Great." She blushed. Ron and I have discussed this. We think they have a thing for each other. Although I don't think either one would admit it.

Lots of awkward silence. I was about to suggest a fun activity or something lame to take our minds off the fact that: 1) I'm caught between two kids falling in love (or like), 2) This is a really small party, and probably not considered a real party at all, but more of a small get-together, and 3) that this is the anniversary of not only the death of Harry's parents, but the death of Voltamort and Hermione, also, when Ron yelled "Games, anyone?"

That's why I love that man. He reads my mind in a non-magical way. ... ... I hope(!?)...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Blue eyes Crying' In the Rain.

SONG: Kiss you when it's dangerous by eight seconds: The thrill of forbidden love. Rain.

Ron's POV Party at the London flat. 9:15

Tristan looks beautiful tonight. Her hair is a dark curly halo around her face, and she's poured herself into a bright red cocktail dress. Needless to say, I can't wait for the guests to pour out so I can----

"RON!"

My thoughts were interrupted when I fell over (right foot on blue) in a game of Twister, subsequently causing a domino affect on Harry, Luna, and Neville. Lori had disappeared, and because she was in a dress, Tris had opted not to play. (Rats!)

"Why don't you try to go find Lori. She's probably not comfterble with all these people she barely knows." I suggested to Tris when she came over to steal a kiss.

"Alright. I've got to go get more snacks, anyway."

Tristan's POV. kitchen.

I'd picked up a tray of homemade cheese puffs when I heard it. It was a small squeak, like Chuck Taylors rubbing against linoleum the wrong way. I knew who's Chucks they were, because they made that noise about a billion times over the course of a work day.

"Lor? Where are you?"

I heard more shuffling, and she emerged from the other side of the fridge.

"Why are you hiding?"

"I don't know, Tris. I just...I can't stop thinking about New York, you know? I can't just keep pretending like it never happened!"

"Lori, I know. But those were confusing times for me, and at the time me and Ron were going through some tough shit. I'm sorry you have to be the one to get hurt in this situation, but I love Ron. I want to spend the rest of my life with him and have little ginger babies with--"

All of a sudden, she leaned forward and kissed me. And the worst part was...

I kissed her back...

And then I dropped the cheese puffs...

Ran through the living room

and out into the night like some sort of shitty movie ending.

Ron's POV.

I had my head down, picking up the twister mat when I heard Luna yell. Actually, it was more of a squeak, or a high pitched squeal. A rush of cold air, and a slam of the door, and I was still in the dark, until Harry blurted out: "What the hell's the matter with her?"

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Tris."

I surveyed my surroundings. Luna was on the floor, presumably Tristan had knocked her over. Neville had stopped chewing one of the last remaining cheese puffs (the only thing I really know how to make ) and had his mouth hanging there stupidly. Harry was just staring at me, waiting on me to do something.

So I did. I walked to the kitchen, and there I found one of the most confusing scenes I had ever...well...seen. Lori was wide eyed, and gaping, tears rolling down her cheeks. The other platter of cheese puffs (that I had spent an hour and a half making to get on Tris' good side) were splayed across the floor, the platter shattered everywhere.

I looked at Lori inquisitively.

She said nothing. Just hung her head and started sobbing more.

"Where did she go?" I practically screamed at her.

She made a muffled sound that I could barely identify as an "I dunno".

This time it was my turn to run from the kitchen, and out of the flat.

I passed my guests who were all a little rattled and confused by the events transpiring before them, but right now I don't have the time to stop and explain. Mostly because I myself have no idea what the hell is going on.

I ran out onto the busy London sidewalks turning and scanning for her face, and turning some more until I thought I was going to throw up. But I didn't see her. I sat down on the curb and thought long and hard about where she might be. A taxi passed me and kicked up a lot of rain from the gutter, completely soaking me.

Just then, soft music started, triggering a memory. The roof!

I ran (slipping) up all 12 flights of stairs to the rooftop, and low and behold, there was my Tris sitting on a bench next to Mrs. Wanamaker's herb garden. She had her head in her hands and her hair had gone flat. I approached her slowly.

"Tris?" I tested the waters.

"What." Her voice was flat and full of pain.

"You okay?"

Sniffle.

"Come inside, okay baby? You're going to catch a cold out here."

She stood slowly, and let me wrap her in my coat and walk her inside.

"Sorry you guys." was all I could muster, ushering my confused guests out the door. When I came back, Lori had already gone, so I had no hopes of asking her what the hell happened.

"Call me later." Harry whispered before he left. I shut the door behind him, and turned to the couch where Tris was bent over her knees crying.

"Now what the hell was all that about!?!?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: These are my Confessions...

SONG: "Name" by the GooGoo Dolls: Secrets between lovers.

Tristan's POV

I was trying to form the words to tell him everything I should have told him so long ago, so that maybe telling him what happened in the kitchen wouldn't be such a shock, but there was a lump in my throat that just wouldn't go down. I felt like my life was on hold. Just last night we were a happy couple. Just last night I helped him get one step closer to overcoming his fear of losing me, and now I have to tell him something that will more than likely make him feel cold and distant from me.

He just sat down across from me on the ottoman and waited. And waited. And waited some more. Maybe twenty minutes passed before I could spit it all out.

"Do you remember last year, when we broke up for about two months?"

He nodded.

I swallowed my heart. It had leapt up into my throat when Lori kissed me, and it felt good to finally choke it back down. "Well, about a week after we broke up, my boss sent me and Lori to New York for some field work. I was still really reeling from our break up and felt really...unlovable, frankly. And, um--"

"Did you sleep with someone?"

I nodded.

"Honey, I don't really care. I mean, it was so long ago, and we weren't together when---"

"It was with Lori." I cut him off. I had to. If I didn't, I'd have probably never told him.

His face when to ash, and a confused look over came him. "So, are you, um..."

"It was a one time thing. I just wanted to feel loved. And when I came back, you were there at the air port with flowers and an apology. "

"So, what the hell does that have to do with what happened tonight?"

"She kissed me, and I kissed her back, and then I dropped the cheese puffs, and ran away. I tried to tell her even before she kissed me that I'm really hopelessly in love with you, but I guess she thought she'd try to change my mind."

"Did she?"

"No. I don't think at this point, anyone could."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Short Life of the Hungry Fly

SONG: "Come back to bed" John Mayer: A man pisses off his lover.

New POV.

There is a saying "If only I could be a fly on the wall..." Well, it just happens that that later that night, there _was_ a fly on Ron and Tristan's bedroom wall. This is his story:

I could smell cheese puffs. The air was thick with it, but the problem was the whole house pretty much smelled of them. I thought no one was in the house until I got to the bed room. And yes, even this room smelt of the cheesy delights. There were two people in the bed. A strong looking red head, and a cute brunette. She was sleeping and Red looked a little restless.

I landed on the red dress on the floor. It smelt so freaking' cheesy! But alas, no puffs. Ginger reached over and shook the girl lightly by the shoulder. I landed on her finger. It smelled like cheese. I was really jonesing for a cheese puff by this time!

"About Lori..." said Red. Haha! That rhymed!

"Yeah???" He was treading on thin ice, I could tell by her tone. PUFFS! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!

"Do you think she'd ever come to sleepover sometime?" he said with a little chuckle. I'm not sure what they were talking about, but she was _pissed!_ If she was at all groggy when they started this conversation, she didn't show it now. She sat up and----

Unfortunately, when Tristan sat up, she killed the poor little fly without realizing it. But just so you don't shit your pants with anticipation, I'll be kind enough to tell you that she went into the living room to sleep on the couch for the rest of the night. And any attempts "Red" made to make amends, were promptly ignored.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Twilight Phone

SONG: "Remember the Name" by Fort Minor: dedication , passion and drive.

Tristan's POV

I couldn't believe what Ron said last night! What the hell was he thinking??? No, he couldn't have been thinking. The asshole! I had to get it all out. Suck out the poison like a snake bite. I had to paint what I felt.

The more paint I slapped onto that canvas, the better I felt, the clearer I thought, the more blank my mind went.

My brush flew, covering up any white spots I saw. Like that Stones song, I painted it black. All of it. Red here, purple there. A little grey. Blue. Orange. Rush Rush Rush. My brush spoke to me, my heart beat faster, my chest heaved with my efforts, my forehead broke out with a thin veil of sweat. "Remember the Name" blaring on my stereo. My body moved with the violin, my heart skipped with the beat, the colours on my canvas mimicked the lyrics in their fluidity.

And when it was all done, I fell to the floor and cried.

Painting always makes me emotional. Always. I picked up the phone. I needed to vent. Let it all out. I couldn't call Ron. He was the reason I was crying. I couldn't call Lori. She was the one that started this thing in the first place. I called Jon and Dave, but they'd taken their daughter out to the park. I would have called Rikki, but he had his line cut. Struggling actors, he informed me, sometimes had to make sacrifices to keep from selling out.

I laid down on the floor, and fell asleep.

awhilelaterawhilelaterawhilelaterawhilelaterawhilelaterawhilelater

Ring.Ring.Ring.

Why are phones so damn persistent? I guess it really isn't the phone itself, but the person calling on it. The answering machine kicked on.

"You are dazed, bewildered, trapped in a world with no time, where colours collides with sound and shadows explode. You see a sign up ahead. This is no ordinary answering device, this is: The Twilight Phone" my pre-recorded voice said.

"Uh, hey Tris baby, um...I'm coming home a little late tonight. I want to talk to you about last night. I uh, I love you, you know that right? Okay, now I'm making an ass out of myself. I uhm...I, just call me later, okay? I love you."

Damn him. Suddenly, I couldn't be in our apartment. Everywhere I looked, there he was. And he was about the last person I wanted to be around right now.

I ran. I ran out side and hailed a taxi.

I must've knocked about a thousand times. Where the hell was he???

"Rikki! It's Tris!" I kept banging.

Then it hit me.

I reached under the mat. There I found a note.

_Dear Whoever._

_Went for an addition. Dunno when I'll be back. I didn't leave the key this time. Sorry or whatev. If this is Darryl, thanks for last night, but don't ever come back._

_SlikRikk_

There's only one other place in all of England that I could think to run to. But I had to be...Careful?

KnockKnockKnock.

This time the door actually opened.

Harry was surprised to see me. "Tris! Uh, what're you doing here?"

I didn't bother to be invited in. I pushed through the door, sat down on the couch, and explained last night and New York to a very confused looking Harry.  
Who then invited me to spend the night.

In your face Ron.


End file.
